Loss
by ClaireBearLautner
Summary: Either you lose a family member or a forever lover, losing anyone to a unforgiving accident can be heart wrenching. This one shot was inspired by the song - Loss Of A Twin by Brian Tyler. Which was in Eagle Eye  Shia Labouf . Please enjoy xoxox


**Well I was going to start on my next chapter for my Taylor Lautner fan fiction, but I had just finished watching Eagle Eye? The thriller with Shia LaBUFF ;) Ha. And, well, I downloaded one particular song from the movies score... It broke my heart when I watched the scene unfold in the movie. The music. So haunting, so sad. Brian Tyler is amazing. Shia was amazing in that scene. His crying actually looked real! Hehe, made me cry like I haven't cried in my life. So after listening to this song over and over on my iPod - some good songs get addicting like that, even if their sad as hell - I knew that I couldn't find my way out of this depressing hole. I couldn't seem to wrap my mind around writing about the current love story between Taylor and Claire. So my mind came up with this little shabang. Hope you guys like it... It definitely was a spur of the moment. But I sort of like it.**

_I'd recommend for you to listen to that song. It's a must._ Loss Of A Twin

_**Thank you Shia and Brian for inspiring me so deeply to write this...**_

* * *

David's POV

I watched her. I watched her heart bleed in front of an audience. I watched as she glided across that stage with such grace.. Though under that elegance, was sadness. Grief.

I could feel her every emotion during these few seconds of her performance. Her breaths came out heavy each time she slapped the wooden stage. To my surprise, the full theatre was quiet. No one had made a sound since she had set foot on that stage.

I remember watching her choreograph this... The little cogs in her brain ticking away; trying to figure out what to do. Although, all she really needed was to dance from her heart. I whispered my advice to her. She, being startled with the idea, or more likely the way I said it, she eventually took it and here we are.

The song was called Loss Of A Twin. Her reason for choosing it was far beyond a twin. More like her soul mate. _My soul mate._ My _Lucy_.

I sat up in the balcony, continuing to watch her every movement. My head swayed when hers did, my heart ached when hers did, my eyes watered when hers met mine. Even though she couldn't see me, that one time she reached up to where my seat was... Luce stopped. She stared. The deep melody kept playing, though she had paused. I stared right back at her, my eyeballs boring right into her light brown ones.

I then stood. Looking over my shoulder to see that the audience had disappeared. We were alone. _She was alone_. I had left her not because I wanted to, but because I had no choice.

We were at the bank getting some money. Being the happy couple we were, doing something like this at night didn't bother us. She knew I would protect her at any cost. In which I did.

A robber came by, demanding us for our money. Lucy looked at me with terrified eyes, I tried to calm her. He yelled at us again, and I slowly extended my hand with the new cash I had just gotten out. He grabbed it out of my hands just before his gun fired. Right into my chest._Lucy's scream still echos in my ears till this day._ And that happened a week ago from today. I died in my lovers arms that late night on April 15th 2010. Her tears covered my shirt that mixed in with the blood seeping out. Out of my wounded heart. I smiled at her as she held me, she kept saying that it would be okay and that she'd get me home. Sadly, I told her no. I told her that I loved her one last time which only made the tears flow out faster. Lucy leaned down, laying one last shivering kiss upon my lips, and then, I was gone.

Lucy had begun dancing again just seconds later, though tears were streaking down her round face. I drifted down to the stage where she stood. I hadn't noticed that the music was on repeat. It kept playing the soft sad notes of the piano... The sounds bouncing off the walls all around the large theatre. I stood right in front of her, waiting for her eyes to seek mine. Once they did, her lips parted and started to tremble. More drops of salty water leaking from her rounds. I reached towards her, in an effort to wipe those tears. Though her ears picked up a certain part in the slow music and she picked up on her dance.

My head lowered as I listened to her whimpers and screams until she had stopped on the floor. I glanced from underneath my eyelashes, seeing her in the fetal position facing myself. She then sobbed ridiculously into the floor, and I knew then, that she was _done_.

Her family would find her soon and Lucy would leave this theatre free. Free of the emotions that she had been hiding inside her for this past week; rotting and yelling to get out. Free of anything that she hadn't said to me before I died. I knew it all. Her way of speaking was through dance. She was born to dance and this was the only true way she could really express herself.

I exhaled widely, expanding my chest and blowing a small gust of air towards her shaking body. In that pocket of air, I whispered _I love you_... I then floated back up into the balcony, where I heard her say..

"I love you too, David.." My heart churned. Wanting to hold her in my arms for forever. But I continued on my way. Back up to the clouds where I now belonged. Though Lucy knew, I would always be with her, in her heart.

Lucy stayed curled up on the ground. Alone in the darkness of the dim theatre, sobbing over the loss of her love.

I am David Michaelson, 18 years of age. I died on the sidewalk by a bank. The bullet piercing my heart, and lungs. I died in my girlfriends arms. And it will forever be scarred in my brain.


End file.
